


【狼主】血与刀

by IphigeniaC



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IphigeniaC/pseuds/IphigeniaC





	1. 一

都说七八年前，在现在这个国度的北方，有一个苇名国。当时的内府大名平定了四方的战乱，唯独在这里吃了败仗，回到御所后不多时便死去了，死时还在喃喃地说，见到了不灭的火。市井里都在传，那小国国力羸弱，不堪一击，唯独有鬼，不死不灭，斩杀路遇的一切生灵。

小贩不信这些。他从小没了父母，四处流浪，靠着在战场上拾荒长大。战争结束了太久，四处都渐渐恢复了生机，旧日的战场也渐渐成了村落和良田。他没处可去，听说苇名国当初的战争尤其惨烈，而如今因为鬼怪的传说，再无人敢涉足，当年战死的大将们的武器与盔甲还好好地在战场上躺着。如果能捡到宝贝，狠狠地赚上一笔，或许他能开个小店，娶个媳妇，再也不用做扒死人尸体的营生了。

从离开最近的村子起，小贩又走了两天，才到了苇名的地界。苇名多山，建筑大多依山而建。行在其间，仿佛走在云里。时值初秋，漫山的枫叶将四周染得一片火红，偶尔能看到飞瀑悬挂在崖壁上，每走一步都是稀世的美景。

但小贩没时间欣赏这些。他觉得一切都诡异得紧。踏碎枫叶，脚下皆是森森白骨。四周不仅没有人声，连鸟兽虫鸣也无。除了这满山的枫叶，苇名国是真的死去了。他一边觉得心里惴惴，一边又觉得一路上捡到了太多好东西。他抬起头，望向不远处的城池，巨大的天守直指云端，比大阪城里的那座还要气派。明天，明天，小贩暗自下决心，等进了那城池，再找到些宝贝，就折返回去。

他走到山崖尽头，那儿居然有一栋小楼。其他地方的草木疯长，小楼四周却很干净，台阶上的落叶仿佛被人清扫过，周遭也不见尸骨。小贩暗自纳罕，他又想起鬼怪的传闻——但鬼怪住的地方，会是这样么？他有些恐惧，但又好奇，思来想去还是走上前去推开了那扇木门。

窗明几净，阳光正好，一个纤瘦的人形坐在窗边读书，竟是一个少年。

“狼？”那少年闻声站起来，看到小贩，露出了一点失望的神情，“你是谁？怎么会来这里？哎……算了，都不重要，你还是快走吧，趁……”

小贩感到冰冷的刀剑抵着自己的咽喉。

鬼怪的传闻居然是真的。有人一直跟在他背后，他却一无所知。

真倒霉，他想，最后还是和爹娘一样，为了一点钱丢了性命。

那少年却冲了过去，用手抓住了抵着小贩喉咙的刀。血顺着刀刃流到小贩身上，小贩听到他小声而坚定地请求着，“狼，不要。”

少年和那人僵持着，没有松开握住刀刃的手，而是踢了小贩一脚，小贩这才如梦初醒，没命似的冲出大门。

过了半晌，少年这才松开手，他的手心被割开了一道深深的裂口，他却不以为意似的，只盯着对面的人，“狼，好久不见。”

那人没说话，把刀收回了刀鞘。他走上前，抬起少年受伤的手，贴近自己的脸，眼里是熊熊的火。他舔舐那掌心流下的鲜血，动作很轻，没有压到伤口，也没有止血的打算。他像一只野兽，不愿立即把猎物吞吃入腹，反倒想将鲜活的美味留得久一些。

少年觉得伤口处痒痒的，有什么东西仿佛要从心里钻出来，顺着血脉从身体里流出来，那人便尝到了。那是他的忍者，曾经的，许久未见的忍者。他回想着上一次见面的情形，也是一个初秋，一转眼六年已经过去了。

他已经很习惯被囚禁在小楼里的生活了，弦一郎把他关在这里，狼也把他关在这里。晚上他会自觉地回那个笼子里睡觉，傀儡嬷嬷会把门锁起来，清晨再打开。他醒过来，便坐在床边看书，反正他从来也没有缺过书。七年前他似乎短暂地拥有了一点自由，那是他的忍者给他的，但是现在，他的忍者又把这一点自由收回去了。

最开始他是有反抗的。他一次又一次试图出逃，最远也只逃到了通向城外的密道口。常常是他刚刚离开小楼，他的忍者便披挂着鲜血，出现在他的身后，他只能默默地跟随他回去。这样的事到后来已经渐渐成了一个麻木的游戏，有那么一年的时间，他处心积虑地逃跑，却不记得自己是真的想要逃走，还是想见到那人来找他的样子。

直到最后一次，他的忍者在密道前拦住他，沉默着为他打开了门，红色的太刀却出了鞘。或许走出去就自由了，或许他会像其他人那样被杀死，他无从知道，因为他还是跟着他的忍者回了小楼，之后再也没有试过出逃，也没再见过他的忍者。

直到今天。

狼还在舔舐他的伤口，如果略去脸上的血迹和眼里的火，那样的姿态简直称得上温柔。九郎被抵在笼子上，他略略欠身，就贴上了那人的脸，他的唇轻触那人的嘴角，“狼，好久不见。”

这个不算吻的吻居然得到了回应。狼略略转头，嘴唇上沾了鲜血，竟有一丝湿润的暖意。两人唇舌交缠，交换的仿佛是彼此的彼此的血液。九郎壮起胆子，用另一只手松开了自己的衣带。刚刚长成的少年，手臂上隐约有肌肉的线条，但到底是个读书人，衣服下面的身体还很纤细。他的肩膀随着亲吻的节奏轻轻颤抖，像一只易碎的蝴蝶。

他感觉自己的身体起了变化，那是只在书里读到过的反应，他知道武士们有时会和自己的小姓做这样的事，狼是他的忍者，至少曾经是。所以他和狼这样，也没有什么不对。

他一边回应那个血腥的吻，一边去解开狼的衣服。狼很配合，很快两人就一丝不挂了。初秋的苇名有些冷，九郎抱紧狼，想从他的身体里汲取一点热量。那男人的身体很烫，像是永远不会熄灭的火。九郎的手掠过狼的背脊，反复触摸那些不知何时留下的伤疤，他掌心的血染上那些疤痕，开起一片一片鲜红的花朵。

他能感觉到狼也兴奋起来，为那个吻带了一点嗜血的兽性。狼一边吻他，一边噬咬他的嘴唇，空出的义手抚过他的乳尖，让那一点红樱在微凉的空气中立了起来。九郎的嘴角溢出破碎的呻吟，他抱紧狼，在唇舌互相缠绕的间隙不停地叫他的名字。

“狼，狼，好久不见。”

“狼，我很想你。”

他一遍又一遍地诉说，也不知是说给那人听的还是说给自己听的。或许是他的幻觉，他每说一遍，狼的吻好像就更激烈一点。那些细密的吻在他的脑海里炸开，火星溅射到他身体的每一处，让他周身颤抖。他想起他曾经看他的忍者战斗，兵刃相接时，刀尖迸出的火花。他觉得自己就像是那另一把刀，绷得越来越紧，以至于快要折断了。

九郎用受伤的那只手握住狼的欲望，身体也贴紧他。他抱着狼，抱得那样紧。十年前，在平田家的佛堂里，他也是这样紧紧地抱着狼。当时他以为菩萨听到了他的祷告，谁知道不死的契约其实是诅咒呢？他的一部分从快感中抽离开来，竟觉得有些苦涩。但由不得他多想，狼把他翻过来，将他按在笼子上，从身后贯穿了他。

有鲜血的润滑，但还远远不够。九郎闷哼出声，狼却没有停下。忍者大约也没经历过这样的事，动作很是生涩，他不知道为什么要让九郎背对着自己，或许是本能地不敢看他的脸。但他又想要离九郎再近一些，抽插的动作稍慢了一些，又拿起九郎受伤的那只手，轻轻舔舐伤口上的血液。

我的忍者，和我的血一起活着。疼痛和快感交织在一起，又泾渭分明。九郎的下身还是很痛，但身心却神奇地感到快乐。狼的身体里有他的血，狼喜欢他的血，不管狼变成什么样，都只能带着他的血活下去。他感觉狼的欲望触到了身体里的某一点，快感从那一个点扩散到身体的每一处，与他血管里的每一滴血共鸣。他感受到狼的变化，知道狼也能感受到。狼的身体里的，他的血，一定也与他的快感回响着。


	2. 二

身下的人高潮了不知多少次，手上的伤口血还没有止住，早就脱了力，只有肌肉还在随着两人身体律动的节奏不住地颤抖，他竟要花点力气才能按住他。少年的神志已不太清醒，但还是一遍遍叫着一个名字。他觉得那个名字有点熟悉，每当那几个简单的音节随着少年温热的气息飘进他的耳朵，他都能感觉到自己血液的一部分与它们共振着。

他不太在乎那个名字意味着什么，但他喜欢这血液的共鸣，回应着那个名字的一部分血液流经他身体的每一处，让他尝到一点久违的甜味。杀戮时溅在脸上的鲜血也是温热腥甜的，但那不一样。它们很快就冷下来，变得乌黑，结成硬块。他不喜欢冷了的血，就只能继续杀戮。

而这样很好，新鲜的，流动着的血，比普通的敌人更加甜美的血。月光洒到少年单薄的背脊上，他俯身噬咬那惨白的画布，引得身下人不由自主地发出一串呻吟。他又动作了几下，把少年抱在怀里，释放在他身体里。

少年喘得厉害，努力地想抬起头，似乎想再索要一个吻。但风平浪静之后的睡意来得更快，他看着眼皮沉沉地合上，就这么睡着了。

傀儡嬷嬷早在门外端着一盆热水。他沉默着接过来，为少年擦洗腿间星星点点的白斑。少年的下身软软地耷拉着，是可爱的颜色和形状，他忍不住又轻轻摸了一把，梦中的少年闷哼了一声，皱着眉蜷缩起来。血又顺着手臂流下来，他不想浪费，像小兽一样舔舐干净了，又扯了里衣的袖子为少年包扎伤口，把他放回笼子里锁上，这才离开。

他在山间飞驰，速度很快。夜风里连鸟兽的声响也无，他是方圆几里地剩下的唯一一个活物。说活物也不尽然，他是苇名的鬼魅，将一个国家拉入彻底的死亡的鬼魅。

他来到山下的军营前，跳进了高墙里面。这是他最喜欢的猎场，这个月全杀干净，下个月还会有新人来。但很罕见地，他今天不想杀人，只想来拿点东西。趁着夜色，带着瘴气的红色刀刃刚一出鞘，就从喉头穿过，又割裂了胸腹，岗哨无声无息地倒了下去。那个新兵的血溅到他嘴里。好腥，没有少年的味道好。他拿了几卷绷带和所有的伤药，又像个幽灵一样离开。

九郎是被傀儡嬷嬷开锁的声音吵醒的。一夜无梦，直到醒来的时候才觉得身上没有一处不疼。他挣扎着坐起来，才发现手上已经被有些粗糙的布料包扎过了。昨天手上的伤口流了不少血，与狼那不知是情事还是争斗的纠缠又太疯狂，他从窄小的笼子里站起来，一时觉得头晕目眩。好饿，他想。

傀儡嬷嬷无声无息地端过来一点吃食，他吃得向来简单，能果腹就很满足，毕竟在生死之间徘徊的傀儡也做不出什么好吃的。他猜测过食材是从哪里来的，但最终决定不去想这些。但今天不一样。他太饿了，想慰劳一下自己。

他知道，从正门走出去，走下长长的台阶，不远处就是厨房。他已经五年没有出过这扇门，但经过昨天的事，他猜测狼大概不会在意。

九郎走出了门。

他不太习惯走动，没有遮挡直射下来的阳光也有点刺眼，但他不讨厌这种感觉。他光着脚，轻快地跑到了厨房跟前。厨房里的食材意外的全，大米，味增，梅干，腌鱼，他居然还找到了一小罐豆沙。他不由得好奇狼平时吃些什么，那忍者之前就不太在意这些，连米要蒸熟了吃也不知道，如今成了修罗，或许更不在意这等事了。

熟练地把米蒸上，九郎还是决定做牡丹饼。他记得狼是喜欢的，要是狼今天再来，他可以给狼留几块。

吃了一块饼权当果腹，九郎把余下的放在食盒里，一如既往地坐在窗台上看书。他拿了一本《大智度论》，这是更遥远的西域传来的典籍。从他被囚禁在小楼里起，已经看了无数次。

“观诸义旨，应有六道。善有上中下故，有三善道天人阿修罗。恶有上中下故，地狱畜生饿鬼道。”

修罗道，也是善道么？九郎至今仍然参不透。

善恶总是书里写的，他自小没见过什么人，那些人的善恶也模糊不清。但他觉得狼总归是善良的，直到，直到……狼为了他，杀了太多人。是终于厌倦了吗？

忠实于戒律的狼，最终因为戒律抛弃了他，杀了所有人，却又没有杀他。偌大的苇名国只剩下他们两个活物，虽然时时不得见，总活出了一种相依为命的感觉。

九郎盯着那书页发呆，月亮升起来，傀儡嬷嬷为他点起灯。

狼还是没有来。

月亮升至中天，傀儡嬷嬷沉默地拿来了钥匙，他知道是时候回到那个笼子里去了。

牡丹饼都冷了好久了。他想。

那笼子对他来说有点小了，需要蜷缩起来才行。九郎想了想，解开了缠在手上的绷带。血已经止住了，伤口上是暗红色的血痂。他狠下心将它撕开，伤口又一次暴露在空气中，鲜血又汩汩地流出来。有点疼，但却奇异地让他想起其他的感觉。

他坐在笼子里，安静地等待。

门开了。

男人打开笼子，九郎想要钻出来，男人却拦住他，自己钻进了笼子里。本来就小的牢笼挤进了两个人，无处安放的躯体只能重叠起来。

离得太近了，九郎能闻到男人身上新鲜的血腥味。那不是他的血，那是谁的？他很不高兴，挣扎着去脱狼的衣服，想把那讨厌的味道从狼身上去掉。

“是谁的味道，狼，是谁的？”手上的伤口被挤压，血又流了自己和男人一身。但他不想管那么多，干脆扯开寝衣，将猩红的液体涂抹在自己身上。

“喜欢吗？那就来舔掉吧。”

听到这句话的男人没有犹豫。调整成半坐半卧的姿势，让九郎坐在自己身上，从耳后开始一路向下，啃噬他的喉结，吞食他发出的每一丝细细的呻吟。他捉住少年的手，力道不大不小，逼着他自己抚摸自己的胸口。那少年胸口的茱萸沾了血，愈发鲜红起来，男人让少年自己照顾着一边的乳尖，自己凑近另一边。先是舔舐掉胸口的血，舌头从乳晕处打着旋，爬上那小小的尖端。轻轻咬一口，少年像被击中了似的，发出一阵甜美的呜咽。

“不行……”九郎被捉住手的那一刻就后悔了。他的脸涨得通红，想要挣脱开，却徒劳无功。他的下身早就颤颤巍巍地立了起来，和狼的靠在一起。狼闻言，又抓着他的手一路向下，将两人的欲望握在一起套弄起来。那伤口覆盖在头部，温暖地包裹着他们。狼的义手偶然划过他的下体，逼着前端的小眼溢出一滴透明的泪。很快和血混在一起，再也见不着了。

男人的唇舌还在照顾着他身体其他的所在。从胸口向下，舌头隔着薄薄一层皮肤，勾勒着肋骨的形状。他将少年略微托举起来一点，又去亲吻他的下腹。少年的欲望也沾了血，紧紧贴着肚脐立着。他将少年含在嘴里，吸吮上面的鲜血。那血沾了一点前端渗出的清液，还是甜美得紧。

九郎的双腿都绷紧了，他被男人整个含住，男人的舌头顺着他欲望上的青筋向上攀爬，在头部下面的沟回处打转，最后抵住最前端的小眼，像是要把舌尖挤进去，又蓦地松开，狠狠吮吸一口，下身的囊袋也被照顾着。义手的木制指尖轻轻勾画上面的皱褶，偶尔有金属冰凉的触感，是义手上的暗器。那只手不知杀了多少人，他觉得危险，又觉得刺激。不住呻吟着，释放在男人的嘴里。

“我……对不起。”一瞬间的失神过后，他吓了一跳，有些慌张。男人却不以为忤，似是很飨足地吞了下去。

窄小的空间里，不只是谁的腿打翻了食盒，男人的视线盯住那几块散落的牡丹饼，做饼的人手艺显然有些生疏，饭团捏得不太紧。这会摔散了，红色的豆沙溢出来。男人伸手沾了一点送进嘴里。

和少年的血一样，和少年的味道一样，是甜的。

他又沾了一点豆沙，将刚刚释放过，还不甚清明的少年又托起来，将那一点豆沙送进后庭。又调整姿势，让少年背对着他，将自己的性器送了进去。

“嗯……”九郎还迷糊着，或许是因为血液和豆沙的润滑，或许是因为狼的性器准确地顶着他的敏感点，没有昨天进入的时候那样痛，反而让人觉得很满足。他不知道狼为什么总要让自己背对着他，但现在也由不得他想太多。他只要享受就好了。狼还是像昨天那样，一边舔舐他的伤口，一边贯穿着他。笼子太过窄小，两个人贴得比昨天更近，他能听到狼的心跳声。

忍者受过训练，不能被轻易发现，故而呼吸心跳总比常人迟缓。但是现在，狼的心跳得很快，几乎跟上了自己心跳的速度。

原来如此，修罗……也是人啊。

九郎感到一阵醍醐灌顶，没想到会以这样的方式参透佛经。他一方面觉得愧疚背德，一方面又被快感淹没。他的视线越过小楼，落到门边供奉的佛陀。佛陀垂着眼睛，慈悲地看着他，好像并不在意一室淫靡的气息。他矛盾地闭上眼，眼前居然是苇名城的一片火海。但他从不曾站在天守阁上，也不曾真正看到过那片不灭的火。这是谁看到的，是狼吗？

他看到那一片火海的尽头，居然站着自己。

他觉得自己在往前奔跑，跑了很久，气喘吁吁，但另一端的自己还是离得那么远，明明没有动，却好像永远也追不上。

一阵巨大的悲伤涌上来，九郎居然哭了。他哭得上气不接下气，身后的人似乎以为是他太疼，不自觉地放慢了动作，想要抽出来。但九郎自知他不能停下，要是现在停下的话，或许会被这样的悲伤溺死。

他抓紧男人抱着他的手，主动迎合他的动作。他只想让身体的快乐把那悲伤压抑下去，哪怕一点点也好。如果能累到睡着，那就再好不过了。或许就此被撕碎也不错。他急切地转头，想去吻狼，但狼回避着他的脸，也回避着他的动作。

九郎不知道这场情事是怎么结束的，不知道自己是哭得太累睡着了，还是在某一次高潮的时候晕了过去。但他睡得并不安稳，梦境里还是永不熄灭的火。

男人不知道这少年是怎么了，为什么哭得那样伤心。他记忆中的哭泣，总是和即将殒命的敌人联系在一起。那些人总是很恐惧，求他网开一面。或许会说自己还有妻子和孩子，父亲和母亲，但总是说不完一句话就殒命刀下。但这个少年不一样，他隐约知道这不是恐惧或痛苦，而是纯粹的悲伤。他觉得自己似乎该对这个少年好一些，这个世界上，他好像只剩下他了。这是他身体里的一部分血液叫嚣着告诉他的。

还是像昨天一样把少年擦干净，给他的伤口上了药，用干净的绷带包扎起来。男人回到破旧的佛寺，入定似的坐着。不杀人的时候，他就会呆在这里，这里让他觉得安全。


	3. 三

拆开绷带，把伤口撕开，让血流出来，狼就会来。

这个想法生了根，长出芽来。让少年的心里痒痒的。而来自那人的纵容，又让它长成了参天大树。他把自己当作诱饵，去引诱一只随时可能让他毙命的狼。

男人很喜欢少年的血，猩红的液体有让他上瘾的味道。当它们被包裹在绷带之下的时候，他尚能控制自己，一旦流出来，不管多远，他都只能循着那味道过来。

少年为什么这么做，他不甚在意。他只觉得少年的身体和他的血一样甘甜，还给了他一种久违的清明。被修罗的心智控制的时候，一切都是混沌的。他什么都不想，只是无知觉地杀戮。四溅的血液，纷飞的尸块和耳畔的惨叫模糊了他的五感，每一次挥出那把带着瘴气的红色太刀，都有一部分记忆被抽离他的躯体。没人可杀的时候他就在破庙里枯坐，眼前的火总也不熄灭，血的腥味也越来越浓。他渐渐记不起他寄居的破庙里许多物件的来处。佛前供着一把打刀，擦得很干净。一个铃铛，已经再也响不起来。一个脏兮兮的，针脚凌乱的护符，像一块破布。

但和少年在一起的时候不一样，他们的身体交缠在一起的时候，一些前尘往事浮光掠影似的涌上来，外在的世界也随着时间一点点变得真切。坐在他肩头的幼童嬉笑着摘下一朵樱花，扯着他衣角的男孩小心翼翼地将护符塞进他的衣袋里，后来那孩子又珍而重之地双手将那把打刀交到他手中，还说了些什么。他已经不太需要杀人了，平日不是呆在庙里，就是循着鲜血的味道去往小楼，和那少年共赴云雨。

但今天不行。

男人皱着眉头看着少年手上的伤口，没有月光的夜和昏暗的烛火也不影响它的触目惊心。怀里的少年身上很烫，干裂的双唇喃喃地不知在说些什么，他只能辨别出几个音节。“狼”，少年总在一遍又一遍地喊着那个名字，他虚弱地抬起手，还想挽住男人的脖子。那伤口实在拖了太久没有好，如今已经开始发黑，黄色的脓水流出来，饶是每天上药包扎了，它的主人也不甚爱惜，不到一天便毁得一塌糊涂。男人也暗自懊恼，或许自己早该克制些。和死人打了太久的交道，已经忘了生者是需要小心爱惜的。

他小心翼翼地给少年包扎了伤口，又把药粉灌进少年嘴里。少年发着高烧，似乎是觉得药太苦，迷糊着躲开他的手，紧闭着牙关不肯喝水。他没办法，只能自己拿起杯子喝了一口，贴上少年的唇，捏住他的下巴，撬开他的齿关，一点点把水送进去。折腾了好半天，少年终于沉沉地睡了。男人用凉水浸湿毛巾，盖在少年的额头上，待变得温热了再换下来，就这么折腾了一夜。

 

九郎很开心，狼留在自己这里不走了。沉默的修罗寸步不离地跟着，与自己同寝同食，每日定时定点地给自己换药，也不再把自己锁进笼子了。傀儡嬷嬷洗净了狼衣服上的血污，现在的狼干干净净的，身上只留下一点皂角的香气。

若是要说有什么不满，大概是狼不和他亲热了。白日里，狼就坐在门边发呆，入夜了便早早吹熄蜡烛，搂着自己入睡。他隐约猜测狼是在等着他的伤好，所以留在身边看着他，不许他再乱来。这样的想法让他欣喜，又有些沮丧。那天的高烧早就退了，但手上的伤看上去还要过些时日才能好全，每天给他换药的狼很清楚。所以不管他怎么拥抱和亲吻狼，除了浅尝辄止的回应，狼都没有更多的表示。好几次狼被他撩拨得硬了，但还是笔直地躺着，轻轻松松制住他不安分的手，又盖住他的眼睛，逼着他入眠。

狼的存在也让九郎重新拾起了烹饪的热情。他每天起身便和狼一起去厨房，凭着幼时在平田家厨房里玩耍的记忆，变着花样地喂饱两个人。狼一开始不同意，捉着他带伤的那只手的手腕不松开。直到他再三保证不会压到伤口，有需要会请狼来帮忙，狼才放手，但还是一寸不让地盯着。

这天九郎在灶台后找到一杆鱼竿，想起储水城区里养了鱼，便求着狼和自己一起去钓。他生怕一点响动惊了鱼，大气都不敢出。两人枯坐了半晌，一无所获。九郎懊恼地撒手，把鱼竿塞到男人手里。成了修罗的男人耐心竟出奇地好，或许是从前做忍者带来的习惯，屏气凝神，不动如山。九郎盯着狼的侧脸，想象着狼战斗时蛰伏在阴影处蓄势待发的样子：定是握紧了刀，随时准备插进猎物的胸膛。他的思绪不知怎么飘到夜里的小楼，阴影中的狼或许也是这样，像掠食者一样将自己吞吃入腹。

他想着想着，脸居然红了。狼倒是专心地盯着水面，对他投来的目光不以为意。九郎于是凑过去，轻轻地舔了一下狼的脸，被胡茬扎了舌头，又去亲他。男人还是没有动，水面上起了浅浅的波纹，鱼竿一端的浮标抖了一抖。他空出一只手，把九郎揽进怀里，将他没受伤的那只手搭在鱼竿上，微微用力提起鱼竿——竟是一尾不小的鱼。

“呀！”九郎欣喜地出声，“狼真厉害！”他抱着鱼跑回厨房，想递给狼处理，又想起之前男人杀戮的样子，有些犹豫。变成修罗的男人却沉默地走上来接过鱼，拿起菜刀杀了，小心地处理好，这才递给九郎。这是他好些天来第一次杀生，体内的修罗却很安分，他拿水洗净手上的血，仍旧安静地在一边看着九郎，时不时帮他递些厨具。

是夜，两人对坐着，中间是一盘香气扑鼻的清蒸鱼。男人拿起筷子将鱼肚处的肉夹给少年，又小心翼翼地把骨头从鱼肉中间分出来，过了好半天也没有吃一口。九郎看到了，端着碗绕到狼旁边，喂他吃一口鱼，又凑上去亲他一口。吃着吃着两人就黏糊到了一起，九郎坐在狼的腿上，手勾着狼的脖子。

“我想要狼。”

狼还是摇摇头，轻轻触了触少年的额头。他早上刚刚为少年换过药，伤口已经结了痂，脓也清理干净了，但他还是怕自己控制不住，决定再等等。


	4. 四

日子就这么平平淡淡地过。时间久了，九郎几乎忘了自己是和狼一起栖宿在这尸横遍野的鬼城里，还以为两人是隐居在山间的一对伴侣。不死斩造成的伤口没那么容易愈合，当九郎彻底摆脱绷带和萦绕不去的药味的时候，苇名的初雪已经落了下来。

这天九郎醒来的时候，外面的山峦已是一片白。天寒地冻，总觉得身上懒懒的，他不想下厨，便只穿着寝衣，坐在窗子上，摸了一本《万叶集》，就着雪光读。

不多时，狼回来了。手上端着热腾腾的味增汤和米饭，九郎跳下窗，去拍他肩头积的雪，又想拂去头发上的，才发现那点斑白是龙胤的印记。他想起早上读的一首和歌，趁着狼弯腰放下食盘的时候，凑到他耳边念：“若是相思，致人于死，我已死而返，何止千次。”

他觉得不好意思，念得很快，话音刚落便远远逃开，谁知那男人只是抬头看了他一眼，没什么表示，只把汤和饭推到他面前，又沉默着递给他食具。

狼没听懂么？

忍者的教育大概不包含这些风花雪月的东西，要看懂情报和剑谱的话，认得几个字就足够。

但是无数次死去又复生的狼，就一点也听不出这么明显的弦外之音么？

他大概是不记得了。刚开始的时候叫他的名字，他是不太回应的。过了几次才知道是在叫自己。连自己的名字也会忘却，龙胤之类的，变成修罗之后更是遗忘了吧。 

说是忘了，狼却对自己很不错，除了没有像从前那般谨遵主仆礼仪，这些日子两人倒是亲近得很。如果什么都不记得了，那自己对狼算什么呢？重逢时的那些肌肤相亲又算什么呢？

九郎矛盾得涨红了脸，也不知是该气自己唐突，还是气狼没有反应，索性不去看狼，只埋头吃饭。他吃得太急，一口汤呛在喉咙里，咳得上气不接下气。狼来拍他的背，他还在气头上，闪身躲开了。两个人就这么尴尴尬尬地吃了一餐饭。狼见少年躲开，猜想是不愿见自己，不知是为什么，于是吃了饭便坐到门口去，把温暖的里间留给少年。

九郎更恼了，坐回窗前去，一本书翻得哗啦啦响，却是一个字也看不进去。他偷眼去看狼，狼倒是安安静静地坐着，入定了似的，翻书的声音完全吵不到他。

狼感觉到少年在看自己。外头风大雪大，吹得窗户直抖，少年坐在风口，只穿了一件寝衣，他想他大概是冷了，于是起身拿了件袍子想给他披上。他刚转身，那少年摇一摇肩膀，就把袍子抖落下来。

狼蹙眉，回转过去，想给他把衣服穿好。他一手稳住少年的肩膀，另一只手将少年的胳膊放进袖管去。刚穿了一半，那少年用腿勾住他的后腰，将他拉过来，赌气似的抬头看着。面有愠色，却把唇瓣凑过来，轻轻地蹭他的嘴唇。

他突然想起今天早上查看少年手上的伤，疤已经脱落下来，剩下一点粉红发白的印子，下面的新肉在长。

九郎觉得伤口痒痒的，他不习惯这种绵长的折磨，反倒不如新伤的痛，尖锐而让人清醒。现在他和狼靠得这样近，那伤口好像更痒了，蚂蚁般的触感从手心蔓延到手臂，又从手臂爬进心房里。

他圈住狼，离开他的嘴唇，将脸埋在他的肩膀上。狼的身上还带着风雪的气味，细小的雪花在他的鼻息间化开，晕成小小的水渍，转眼又消失无踪了。

“你不记得了吗，狼？”他把声音深埋在狼的脖颈里。

“真的一点都不记得了吗？”

那么就让我帮你想起来吧。

他扯开里衣的领子，露出一点锁骨，袍子穿了一半，斜斜地挂着，这一点衣料只堪堪盖住他的躯干，大腿和上臂，剩下的皮肤尽数暴露在空气里。狼倒是像平日一样，裹得严严实实。衣服粗糙得很，隔着薄薄的里衣摩擦着他的乳头，是和忍义手相似的触感。他将狼的围巾揭开一点，去吻靠近他的肩膀。

狼的呼吸渐渐加重了，按住他的后脑，将他锁在怀里，骨肉造就的另一只手隔着寝衣抚摸他的背脊，一节一节数过去，不时轻按他的腰窝。偶尔有风从背后的窗子漏进来，被狼的手臂挡住，他反而觉得很温暖。

少年的大腿内侧蹭着狼的腰，带着腰间挂着的不死斩不住地摇。若是那刀刃出鞘，定是会把那腿划出一条大口子。

这样流出的血该有多么甘美啊。

但他并不喜欢少年受伤的样子。他宁愿看他读书习作，在厨房里忙活，偶尔逼着自己钓鱼。这些都比流血的伤口有活气。

他略抽开身体，想把不死斩解下来放到一边，哪知道那少年并不愿意，一味挂在他身上，只着寸缕，胸前的红樱立起来，透过白色的丝质衣物清晰可见，下身也立了起来，上衣有些遮不住，露出来一点，对比起自己裹得严丝合缝，香艳得很。

窗外的风刮得更厉害了，他还是觉得少年会冷，托着他的屁股，将整个挂在身上的少年抱到塌上，隔着衣物去抚摸少年的下身，手指在铃口刮弄，不一会白色的布料就沁湿了一小块。少年的下身随着呼吸和他手指的频率轻轻颤抖，他想看他更激烈的反应，于是将忍义手的指尖轻轻探进铃口，又抽出来在周围刮蹭。

这样的刺激太过强烈，九郎的腿都绷紧了。丝绸平日里是柔软的衣料，没想到私密处被摩擦，竟也可以如此折磨人。木制的手指离开时，他又仿佛很不舍，身子抬起来离开卧榻，去追那人的手。

微微抬起来的身体被狼揽住，换成完好的右手，探向他后身，内壁很懂事地接纳着那根手指，不同于义手的疏离感，手指的温度和他的体温很相宜。那手指穿过内壁的褶皱，来到柔软的一点，轻轻按压，将他的呻吟声控制在手心里。他仰卧着，腿向上弯折，赤足触上狼的下体。狼也硬得厉害，发出一声叹息。

可以了。他想。他用胳膊支撑着坐起来，反倒是将狼推倒在塌上，欺身跨坐在狼的腰上。男人不习惯被支配的感觉，他太过投入，居然被手无缚鸡之力的少年摆了一道，面对危险的本能让他绷紧了肌肉随时准备反击，手甚至抽回来按住了刀。但那少年好像并没有置他与险境的意思，只是自顾自地解开他的衣服，让他的阳具露出来，脸颊绯红地对着坐下去。

太久没做，润滑也不算好，九郎很是吃了一点苦头，他慢慢地吞吃狼的下体，想腾出手来安慰一下自己的前面，却分身乏术。他看见狼的眼神，警惕又疑惑，手还按在刀柄上。他觉得好笑，俯下身去吻狼，一时间竟没有那么痛了。

那个吻里，有幼时的平田宅邸。他第一次见到狼的时候，身后的侍女嗤笑，说狼是他一辈子的忍者。

“我们都是要嫁人的，这忍者倒是可以一辈子陪着您。”

还有人声起伏的习武场，狼赢了比试也闷闷地不笑，回头去看坐在高台上的自己。一边的枭大人和蝶夫人倒是很高兴。

还有失去了一切，在废墟里寻找狼的时候的惊惶，阔别三年的担忧，再见时的欣喜和看到狼恪守成规时的失落，目睹狼被斩断手臂时的心痛，眼睁睁看狼为自己出生入死却无能为力的忧惧，被背叛时的恐惧和迷惑，以及被幽禁时的，随着时间生长的，愈来愈难以言说的感情。

若是相思，致人于死，我已死而返，何止千次。

他把这些包裹进一个绵长的吻，他知道狼身体里的，他的血，一定能听到。

他也在这个吻里听到了狼。受伤很疼，但总归还活着。死去时魂魄被抽离的感觉让他呼吸困难，复生时总有一瞬不知身在何方，却不得不提起刀继续战斗。杀戮时除了满眼的鲜血，一切都是空茫茫的一片。他不喜欢这些感觉，但这是狼经历过的，既然如此，他也愿意全盘接受。

狼很痛苦，他回避着这个吻，千方百计地想别过脸，闭上眼睛，不敢去看少年的脸。他体内的血尖叫着，让他的心里充盈起他曾经熟悉但是很久没有经历过的苦痛，它们填补着修罗的心性侵蚀出的一大块空白。

少年在他的身上起伏着，身体温柔地接纳着他，那张脸与前些日子记忆中的残影重叠，一点点变得真实起来。他想起为什么之前的欢爱中他不敢看少年的脸。他知道少年也一样经受过许多痛苦，有许多甚至是来自他的。

“狼，你真的都不记得了吗？”

“记起来吧，狼。”

九郎在狼的耳边轻轻喘息，狼还是慌乱地回避着他的吻，下身却随着他的喘息挺进，他觉得自己快要没力气了，索性抓过散落在一边的红色衣带，盖在狼的脸上，又去吻他的眼睛。

兴许是看不见的缘故，狼安静下来，回以九郎温柔的拥抱。不知是谁的泪染湿了盖在脸上的发带，让龙胤白色的印记在雪光下晶莹地闪烁。

两人并排躺在塌上，九郎的气还没喘匀，也不去管一片狼藉的下身。他解开狼眼前的发带，笑道：“白日宣淫，成何体统。”

曾经的忍者还是没反应，显然是依旧很不解。不过他也没空想这些，凌乱的回忆把心填得满满当当，嗜血的修罗被这些回忆挤进一个小角落，似是不知道怎么处理这样的事，又舍不得一律挥刀斩断，只能沉默着发呆。


	5. 五

狼侧卧着，定定地看着怀里的少年。那少年枕着他的手臂，像是做了什么好梦，小猫似的轻轻打着呼噜。狼抬手拨开散落在他脸上的碎发，少年迷迷糊糊地，又往他怀里钻了一些。轻浅的鼻息打在他胸膛上，带着一丝水汽，温暖又潮湿。

早晨两人胡闹完，少年躺在榻上，一边看书，一边看他。看他的时候，便直直望进他的眼睛里，带着一点笑意，念些他听不懂的句子。狼听不懂，只觉得好听。他脑子里乱纷纷的，身体里的血液暗潮汹涌，刀枪剑戟之间的血气和小楼里的书香绞在一起，一旁供奉的佛陀投下悲苦的目光。茫茫的芦苇原上，赤红的不死斩当头劈下，与另一把刀撞出满眼的火花。那把刀有黑灰色的刀柄，上面是芦苇的纹样，比凌厉的太刀要不起眼得多。

即使是不得不杀人，也要保有一点慈悲之心啊，狼。

周身浴血，满身充盈着他人生命力的感觉难道不好吗，狼？

身边的少年眼皮渐渐沉了。手上还抓着书，就靠在他身上，沉进梦乡里。

他揽着那少年，心想，等风雪停了，他要回那破庙，去看一眼那把供在佛前的打刀。

冬日里天黑得早，漫天的风雪又遮住了仅有的一点天光。九郎醒转过来，只觉得周遭一片昏暗，一时间不知身在何方。白天不小心睡着，头脑总昏昏沉沉的，连呼吸都粘滞着。他想抬头，却撞进一个怀抱里，带着一点汗味和血气。是狼。

狼的胸膛散着热气，肌肉柔韧，不算太硬，是他熟悉的好触感。他的鼻尖蹭上一道横亘在狼心口的，已经痊愈但终究没有褪去的伤疤。那是巨大的太刀刀口的形状，没有几个人能挥得动这样大的刀。他和这道疤是旧相识，未曾肌肤相亲的时候，就知道它在这里。好几年前，他总想问狼疼不疼，狼一开始不记得，后来也总是来去匆匆，如今可算有了大把的时间相处，狼却再也没说过话。

会变好吗？

会变好的，狼会想起来的。和几个月前比起来，已经好得多了不是吗？嗜血的修罗，已经很久没有杀过人了。

想到这里，九郎倒觉得充满了希望。他又回味起白日里的情事，记忆里的狼总是沉稳的，像这样慌乱着躲闪的狼，他从未见过。狼在那个吻里，究竟看到了什么呢？

难不成自己的脸，比修罗战场还要恐怖百倍吗？九郎哑然失笑。他唯恐狼听到，慌忙把那笑声埋进狼的胸膛里，去咬那道刀伤，用牙齿磕了，又用舌头去舔。像个初生的小兽，得了难得的好东西，又不知怎样下嘴。他感觉到这只难得的猎物反过来搂住他，用一条腿卡在他的双腿之间，大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤能清晰地感觉到“猎物”肌肉的线条。

和那人比起来，果然自己才是猎物啊。九郎不平地想。他还想故技重施，按住狼的肩膀，想翻到狼身上去，肚子却不合时宜地发出一阵响动。

“……”

“啊，不知现在是几时了，是该用饭了。”九郎觉得不好意思，不自觉搬出昔日做御子时的老成姿态来。

身边的男人好像并不太在意这些，反倒伸手去揉他的肚子，略略欠身拿起食盒，取了块本炼羊羹，用手托着送到他嘴边。

九郎抬手想接，狼却不肯，又朝他唇边送了送。

九郎没办法，只能就着他的手吃。红豆的滋味盈满了口腔，这羊羹是前几日他和狼一起做的，小火慢熬，足足等了两个多时辰，糖加得很足，厨房里一室甜香。如今这甜香裹住他的牙齿，缠住他的舌头，黏黏腻腻地粘住他，像被糖浆困住的蝴蝶。

他分神去看狼递送点心的手，手指修长，指节分明，能清晰地看到略凸起的茧，还有虎口处痊愈了的细密裂纹。这是握惯了刀剑的手，经历过不知多少次死斗。他看得入神，连咀嚼都忘了，男人好像是想提醒他，忍义手搁着寝衣，轻轻按压他的脊背。触到骨头之间的软肉，惹得他一阵颤抖。

甜得过分的羊羹此时都显得没滋没味了。

将最后一口点心吞吃入腹，九郎又张嘴，含住男人的手指。把指尖也当作甜点，吮吸上面的薄茧。狼又伸进一根手指，撬开他的牙齿，在他的上颚转了一圈，逼出他喉咙深处的叹息，从最深处的牙开始，从连着黏膜的牙颈处一个个数过来，复又反复抽送。他呼吸不过来，只得大口喘息，背崩得紧紧的，像濒死的鱼。一次抽送得狠了，他呛得厉害，按着狼的手臂咳得上气不接下气。

狼默默递过一盏茶。茶是专门挑来配羊羹的，羊羹太甜，茶便苦得很，此时凉了，散出满嘴的苦涩，总算是把梦醒时的一点昏沉全都打散了。狼歪着头看他，他缓缓神，目光才对上狼。

“啊，狼一定也饿了吧，也要吃一点。“他这才如梦初醒，起身把食盒推到狼面前。

“嗯。”

若不是冬夜里太安静，积雪吸收了世间本该有的纷繁杂音，或许这轻轻的一声就要被九郎错过了。

九郎瞪大眼睛，定在原地。男人挑了一块紫色的羊羹吃了，又喝了茶，这才叫醒呆愣住的少年，“羊羹很好吃。”


	6. 六

“是想起了什么吗，狼？”九郎期待着，为了掩饰话语里的不安和试探，他绷着全身，坐得比从前被礼仪先生拿着戒尺虎视眈眈时还要端正，目光却没他表现得那么板正，在狼和茶杯之间来回飘忽。

“你叫我狼。”即使是重又开口说话，变成修罗的男人仍不多言。

“连自己的名字也忘却了吗？”是了，重见那几日，他叫狼的名字，狼总没有反应。他还道是狼舍弃了主从之约，不屑回答自己。

狼摇头。

”那么，我的名字呢？“少年的面目隔着氤氲的茶水蒸汽，对着狼自嘲地笑，”啊，你连自己的名字都不记得，怎会记得我的。若是再告诉你一次，可务必要一直记着。我叫……“

记忆像水雾一样升腾起来。 

“从今往后，这就是你的主人。除开父母，只有主人至高无上，要拼上性命去守护。”

画着飞鹤的门扉打开，狼没有抬头。忍者身份低微，若无主人的同意，多看一眼都是亵渎。

“你就是我的忍者吗？抬起头来。”狼抬眼看去，厅堂正中，坐着一个糯米团子，白净圆润，显是从未经过雨露风霜。

“吾主。”他颔首。

糯米团子从主座上下来，手里捧着一把黑色的打刀。那把刀对他来说显然是太大了，虽然努力保持威严的步态，可惜还是有些踉跄。

“那么，以‘楔丸’为誓约，赌上性命，为我所用吧。”糯米团子站着，才刚到狼的鼻尖，晃晃悠悠地把刀捧到狼面前，“我是平田九郎。”

”九郎大人。“刚刚完成忍者训练的狼和变成修罗的狼一同答道。

如今这样，还能被称为大人吗？契约不再，连作为约定的那把刀，也不知流落在了何处。九郎感觉先前羊羹的味道突然化得干净。

他本以为自己已经不在乎这些，或许还应该感到欣喜。一个失去一切，形影相吊的人，还能指望什么呢？不过希望最后留住一点东西罢了。只要还能见到这人，两相无言也好，欢爱也好，哪怕是一次次假意逃走等他来寻，哪怕是一次次撕开伤口用血来引，也无甚不可。

狼堕入修罗道，皆因自己而起。若非擅自将力量分给他，狼早就可以尽了职责，如常人一般死去。若非妄想走上与巴大人和丈大人不同的道路，狼也不至于为了职责担下如此多的杀业，不得不与被抽取了生机的人们的怨恨同行。天守阁重逢，他们也该早早离开苇名。战火烧了千里，但总有一线生机。若是能等到海清河晏那一日，亦可开个茶馆。自己做点心的手艺不差，赚了钱学武家养个忍者，总还养得起。

每一步都是错，狼也断绝了与自己的恩义。如今再见，自己能不做狼的主人，狼也不再是自己的忍者，这样的相处给人虚假的期冀，好似有重来的机会，杀业止息时，还能做一对山间的伴侣。

如今一声九郎大人，反倒是让自己和狼双双坠回昔日的苦难。

但无论任何，也是他合该与狼一道承受的苦难。

”九郎大人？“狼见少年久久不答，眼睛紧紧地盯着茶杯，只道他是渴了，拿起壶想给他再倒些，却发现杯子满满的。

”请不要叫我九郎大人了。“他听到对面的少年说。那少年坐得直直地，眼观鼻鼻观心，完全没有平时没骨头似的倚在窗边看书的样子。狼疑惑地歪头看，觉得少年的样子像极了平田宅邸的那只糯米团子。

“我是平田九郎，只是九郎而已。是背负了龙胤血脉的人，当日为救你性命，将血分给了你。我曾要你为我杀生，任你为我死去，求你为我入不存之地，但以后不会了。”少年的声音很轻，语气却坚定得很，他不等狼回应，欺身过去，直直地吻上了狼的唇。那不是温柔的吻，嘴唇和舌头磕着牙齿，动物似的撕咬，恶狠狠地，是他此生从未有过的姿态。他的手掐着狼的肩旁，指节紧张地弓着，生怕下一秒狼就会逃开。杯子里的茶泼了他一身，茶水滚烫，但他毫不在乎，他能感觉到腿上燎起的水泡飞快地消褪下去，变得无影无踪。

狼的眼前又燃起不灭的烈火，那些浮光掠影的碎片在火焰的顶端漂流，在火海的尽头拼凑成熟悉的眉目。糯米团子慢慢地抻长成一个总是面带忧思的孩子，又突然像春日的柳树抽了条，变成眼前人的模样。

中间的时光呢？狼想，大概是他错过了。

九郎在行将窒息前放开了狼，他喘着粗气，又撞上他的侧脸。狼带着龙胤白斑的侧脸皮肤比其他地方要粗糙一些。刮在柔软地舌头上，像是龙的鳞片。他想抚平这些鳞片，又不知如何是好，舌头不安分地在耳道里来回翻动。他想和狼贴得再近些，于是去咬他的耳垂

“对不起。”他听到少年颤栗的音声，“对不起。“呼出的热气千回百转，打在他的耳膜上。

”行事皆由自己选择。我只是做了我必须做的事。“狼抚摸着少年的背，试图安抚他。九郎喜欢被这样触摸，他是知道的。

“九郎大人害了伤寒，平田大人和夫人皆去了苇名城。奶娘也卧病不起，如今高烧不褪，谁喂药也不肯吃，这可如何是好。”年轻的狼守在屋顶上，侧耳听着薄薄瓦片另一侧的侍女们的对话。

“如今这样，就只有把药灌下去。不然大人和夫人回来怪罪下来，谁担待得起？”另一位侍女也是忧心忡忡。

后半夜的时候，狼从忍者密道悄悄进了他小主人的房间。从前些日子授刀之后，他便尽着忍者的职责，日日守在暗处，再没和那糯米团子似的孩子打过照面。

身为忍者，守护主人是职责。若是没事，看一眼就走便好。狼是这么告诉自己的。

他脚步很轻，没有惊醒靠在门口打着瞌睡守夜的侍女。他的小主人仰卧在塌上，睡得还没有门口的侍女安稳。嘴唇发白，额头冒着虚汗，嫩藕似的手紧紧掐着杯子。

“九郎大人。”他低声唤。糯米团子挣扎了一下，眉毛翕动着，却怎么也睁不开眼，小小的脸皱在一起。狼看到他的嘴角还有药渍，用袖子内侧擦了。

“好饿……”糯米团子咕噜着，“药好苦……”

卧榻一侧的小几上放着一碗米糊，狼伸手摸了摸，还是温热的。他端起碗跪坐在床榻前，轻声道，“恕属下僭越。”言毕，他将小主人的头枕在自己的膝上，一勺一勺地将米糊喂给他。糯米团子乖得很，安安静静地，勺子送到唇边时就乖乖张嘴，可惜只吃了半碗便再也吃不动了。狼又把他放回床榻上，想起身回屋外去，糯米团子却拽着他的衣服下摆，怎么也不肯放开。

狼想起小时候，有那么几次，他训练受了重伤，躺在榻上不能动弹，蝶夫人就坐在床边，一遍遍抚摸他的背，小小的忍者觉得很安全，渐渐地就在药物的作用下睡着了，梦里都是缤纷的蝴蝶。

他也学着记忆中的样子，将糯米团子侧过来，去抚摸他的背。小孩子软软的，触手也像个真正的糯米团子。糯米团子轻轻地蹭他的膝盖，他生怕衣料下的锁子甲划伤了他，往后缩了些。一直等到糯米团子呼吸变得均匀，手也没有放开狼的衣摆。他一直等到黎明，鸡鸣快响起的时候，才抽出那一点衣料，悄无声息地回到自己的岗哨上。

“化身成修罗，也是狼的选择吗？”一点也不像糯米团子的，身形消瘦的少年不再咬他，肩膀还抽动着。

“若是盲从戒律，便选无可选。”狼想了想，很认真地回答，“被修罗之力控制时，也无从选择。

”但如果重新有了选择的机会，那么不管是戒律，还是把刀挥向何处，我都会自己选择。“


	7. 七

这雪一下便是三天。

门外的雪积得太深，傀儡嬷嬷过不来，小楼里只剩下两人日日相对，顿顿只有羊羹与茶也不觉得腻。

”嗯……“锁骨的凹陷处和后腰都被照顾着，九郎不由得发出满足的鼻音。

屋外朔风卷地，屋内却是一室旖旎春光。九郎的胸口以下埋没在热水里。不知是因为情潮还是水温，脸颊和脖颈一片嫣红，开成春日里山涧处的一株蘸水桃花。

浴桶里挤着两个男人，实在是太小了。九郎跨坐在狼身上，清晰地感觉到狼的阳具正顶着他的下身，随着呼吸的节奏跳动着。他将身体向下沉了一些，将勃发的硬物安放在臀缝里。他前后动作着，如交欢一般让狼在自己的股缝间出入，兼又在狼的小腹处摩挲着自己的下体。

“狼啊，你还记得什么？”唇间呼出的蒸汽比平日更加炽热，他听到狼深吸了一口气，按压着后腰的手制住自己，锁骨敏感处落下的吻又急切了一些。

“记得你。“你从前像个糯米团子，狼在心里说。

“唔……还有呢？”他一边呻吟，一边抚摸狼心口上的那道疤，“这道疤怎么来的，狼还记得么？”

“嗯。”男人的吻顿了顿，又将少年的喉结含进嘴里，来回吞吐，用舌头逗弄着它上下滚动。他按住少年的后颈，感受他声带的震颤，少年张着嘴大口喘气，好似他熟悉的，濒死的猎物。

“是义父，我知道。“他想了想，又说，“是你救了我。“

“疼吗？“

狼摇摇头。

“死的时候，是不疼的。”

活过来的时候才会疼，穿透心脏的伤口裂开又合上，被斩断的骨头割裂血肉，归于原处。这是他不会告诉九郎的。

“原来你……是知道的。”酥麻感从喉头一直向下，九郎几乎忘了怎么呼吸。他头昏脑胀，周身温热的水和狼的吻都让他感到混沌。他努力抬起身子，去接近蒸汽顶端冰冷的空气，想给自己一点思考的余裕。“那在天守阁上，你为什么……”

濒死的猎物在挣扎，狼本能地用手控制住他。舌头抵住动脉，手臂按在后心，两处都感受着少年的心如鼓擂。

年幼的狼，日日跟着义父，在薄井森林的深处训练。那时的狼，觉得义父什么都知道。

“森林里处处都是我的眼睛。”义父有时外出，会这么告诉狼。

但是有一件事，义父是不知道的。

一天的训练结束，狼回到自己的屋子，手里是晚饭时藏下的半个馒头。他将叠得整整齐齐的被子掀开一角，一条白色的尾巴露出来。狼捏捏尾巴梢，一只小白猫便从另一端跳出来。

“喏，吃吧。“狼压低了声音，把馒头放在小猫的面前，自己坐在一边给伤口上药。

夜里小白猫就窝在他被子里，一下一下舔着他的伤口。身边有个温暖的小东西，狼很快就睡着了。

没过多久，义父还是知道了他的秘密。

“忍者要能舍弃一切，怎么能对活物留情。“狼听到义父的声音，知道他很不满，他跪在地上，想把自己缩得更小些。他听到重物落地的声音，接着一声怯弱的，有气无力的猫叫。

他不敢抬头。

义父抓着他的头发，逼着他向前看。小猫的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，一条腿弯成一个奇怪的角度，背部还有一块不正常的凹陷。它躺在那里，呼吸都很轻，凝视着他。

“杀了这个畜生。“狼听到义父的命令，平时他应该乖顺地道一声遵命，做完他该做的事。今天他却没有动。

义父的刀又划开他脸上的那道伤口，狼咬着牙，一声不吭。

“别忘了忍者的戒律。”义父轻轻哼了一声，转身离去，留下狼跪在原地。

从黎明到黄昏，那只小猫一直凝视着自己。它身体的起伏越来越微弱，嘴角渗出越来越多的殷红的血。太阳终于快要落下去，年幼的狼爬到小猫跟前，摸上它贴在地面，再也抬不起来的脑袋。狼感受到它的心跳，是那么微弱。

狼望进小猫的眼睛里，扭断了它的脖子。

“不愧是我儿呀。“义父不知从什么地方出来，弯下巨大的身躯，在狼的耳边低语。

森林里处处是义父的眼睛。

狼贴近少年的动脉，年轻而健康的心脏，跳得很快，却很稳健。

真好啊，他还活着。

“违逆义父会怎么样，我不知道。“狼理顺少年铺满了后背的湿润长发，用散在水里的发梢去轻拂他的背。

“可是……嗯……你最后也杀了他。”少年难耐地贴近狼，用狼的身躯安抚自己的乳首与小腹。

为什么杀义父呢？狼努力回想着。

义父一直是个很有野心的男人，他不满足于小小的一方薄井森林，不满足于苇名，甚至不满足于日本。狼小时候，便时常看到他摊开巨大的地图，森森地凝望着那些土地。

那日在天守阁上，修罗的业火攀上他的左臂，以战争中四处飘荡的怨灵为薪，把那些已经死去的亡魂再次拉入无间地狱。

怨灵们在他的耳边哭泣尖叫，有人喊妻儿，有人喊父母，有人喊苍天，有人虔诚地念出主人的名字。在无尽的惨叫声中，狼听到一声微弱的猫叫。

他突然想起来，那只小白猫受了那么重的伤，即使他不去杀，早晚也要死。

楼下那个曾经像糯米团子一样的孩子，哪怕他有龙胤，哪怕他不能被寻常刀剑所伤，在义父实现他野心的路上，是不是也会死？

他们的死生，本就和戒律无关。

他不想让那孩子死去，那么就只有一条路了。

怨灵们蚕食着他的心智，将那些好的不好的回忆痛痛撕得粉碎。狼拼着最后一点清明，将刀捅进了义父的胸膛。

“如果我不杀他，你会死的。”狼嗅着少年耳后的头发，握住他的腰，挺身进入了他。

————————————

“这澡泡得可真是热，这会反倒觉得凉快。“两人捧着热茶坐在小楼的二层，九郎将茶杯伸出屋檐外，去接飘落下来的雪花，”书上说，西国的汉人煮雪烹茶，用的是梅花上采下的初雪。如今用茶接雪，也算是附庸一回风雅。“

狼拿着扇子鼓风，小炉上的火又旺起来。他听到釜中的水翻涌的声音，把九郎的杯子拿过来，把先前的茶汤倒了，取了茶粉放在杯中，将水倒进去。青绿的茶粉在杯子里开起一点点青苔，狼摇了摇杯子，想将它化开。

九郎觉得好笑：”哎呀，狼……茶不是这么制的。“他拿起竹筅，就着狼的手轻轻轻搅拌，茶粉很快弥散开来，成了细密的泡沫。狼看着那双十只修长的手，手腕转动，绕在自己的指尖，映在雪光里，白得发亮，下面的茶汤是蘸了新雨的嫩竹叶的颜色。那双手又托着自己的手，将茶碗捧起，近旁的少年面目含笑，”尝一尝吧？“

狼低头啜饮一口，茶水微烫，带着一丝苦，回味却甘甜。

”如何？“少年笑着问。

他张嘴答，茶水的热气在冰冷的空气中化作白雾散开，”很不错。“像是喝到了一抹浓浓的春色。

少年很是得意，”我茶道只学过些皮毛，这些都是书上看的，不知究竟对不对。狼觉得好，那就是好的。”他接过茶碗，微微转动，将狼啜饮的位置对着自己的唇，也抿了一口。

“一期一会。”他想起小时候，一场茶会结束，大人们总会这么说。最后一次听见，是平田宅邸陷落的前三天。他的父亲在竹林后面的茶室里，客人们围坐在一起，一心大人，枭大人，蝶夫人，鬼形部大人，大家都在。习武之人不懂风雅，互相笑彼此只知道牛饮。茶会毕，他的父亲送了众人，站在茶园门口的修竹之下，也是这么说。

“一期一会。”

念及此处，九郎隐隐觉得不祥。他暗自祈祷狼没听见自己的自言自语，巴望着风将那短短的话语吹散至山间，又在心里敬告满天神明，这不过是自己的戏言。他偷眼去看狼，发现狼也正看着自己。

怎么会听不到呢？忍者都有极好的耳力。他急着解释，结结巴巴地，“什……什么一期一会，往后年，年年岁岁，我都给狼烹茶喝。”

“从前习武时，义父也会这么说。”他听到狼说，“‘一期一会’，即是每次挥刀都要全力以赴，不要以为有再来一次的机会。”年幼的狼，觉得累了，想让酸软的手臂轻松些，动作变了形，挥出的刀被同伴架开，转眼之间，钝刀已抵在了脖子上。

狼想了想，又说，”所以不用想以后，只有‘此刻’。“

狼比自己通透得多。九郎闷闷地想。杀人的时候，就杀人。挥刀的时候，就挥刀。得了任务，就去做完。认定了的事情，就不再更改。什么也不想。不像自己，每日枯坐着，为了外物动心动念，患得患失，一事无成。

”但我还是想和狼日日相见。“

他咕哝着，感觉一旁的人伸出手来揉了揉自己的脑袋：”嗯。“


	8. 八

翌日，雪霁初晴。

九郎依旧是只穿着寝衣，赤着双足倚在门口。外头的风还刮得紧，他却浑然不觉，闭着眼睛，专心致志地嗅着从冰雪世界里漫出的一缕幽香。

”梅花开了么？“九郎深吸一口气，”年年都能闻到梅香，也不知是哪里开的花。应是离这儿不远，我却没有见过。“

“城后有几株梅花，在巴大人和丈大人的墓附近。”狼提着扫帚，准备出门扫雪。

九郎迎上去，环着他的腰，用侧脸蹭狼的脖子，一只手偷偷地握住扫帚柄，想抢过来：“狼啊，扫出一条路来，一起去折一枝梅花插瓶吧？”

总是警觉着的掠食者怎么会上当。狼将扫帚从九郎手里抽出来，低下头，只见少年光裸的双足没在小腿深的积雪里，此时已然冻得发红，倒真像是雪中开出的红梅。他将已经长得很高的少年抱着，整个从雪地里拔出来，扛在肩上带回屋里，放到温暖的炉火旁，捉住他的脚擦干了，又转身拿着扫帚出门。

“我想和狼一起扫雪啊。”少年不满地咕哝着，又跑到门口去抱狼，想把扫帚抢过来。狼没办法，放下扫帚为他穿好了袍服与罩衫，又套上足带和鞋子，带上斗篷，裹得严严实实地，才许他出门。

两人扫净前阶上的雪时，已经是正午了。九郎的脸红扑扑的，也不知是累得狠了，还是天冷冻的。他一仰头，躺倒在台阶一侧扫出的雪堆里。苇名的雪松散，此刻躺上去，像是躺在棉花做的卧榻上，整个人都陷了下去。狼走过去，半跪在地上吻他，又伸手把他拉出来。

“要扫完整个苇名城，才能到巴大人和丈大人的墓啊……“两人回到小楼里用午膳，九郎一边喝着味增汤，一边唉声叹气。

”其实不必。“吃罢饭，狼揽着九郎的腰，忍义手上弹出绳索，在城中废墟上高高低低的屋檐间穿行。怀里的少年轻得很，此时紧紧搂着他的脖子，隔着厚厚的衣服，他也能听到少年的心怦怦直跳。

”别怕。“两人停在城北的边楼顶上，狼拍了拍九郎的背，想将他凌乱的呼吸捋顺过来。九郎回头，身后的阁楼竟是个他再熟悉不过的房间。天狗的装束挂在墙上，一旁叠得整齐的棉被已经腐朽了，屏风和箱子东倒西歪，墙壁上有被火烧灼的痕迹。

”这是一心大人的房间。“九郎觉得自己的喉咙滞住了，他努力压低自己的声音，不想让狼听出自己的情绪。

狼面上看不出什么表情，似乎没听见他在说什么，又或是决心装作听不懂：“走吧。”

自是一路无话。

城门附近的墓碑早已被雪盖了大半，九郎微微颔首致意，一旁的狼却伏下身，将手按在了腰间的刀上。

不远处的梅树下，站着一个人。

那人身着紫色条纹斗篷，头戴黑色兜帽，左手持刀，右手隐于斗篷之下，以皮甲覆面，只露出一双眼睛。 如今那双眼闪着精光，一动不动地盯着狼，还带着一点笑意。

“我听闻苇名国的恶鬼数月没有动静，还道是自己死了，省了我动刀的功夫。”他侧过身子，斗篷在寒风中飘动，间或露出底下惨白的一双手，“也是，十年前被穿刺了心脏也还活着的饥饿之狼，又怎会自己死去？”

斗篷下寒光闪过，九郎只听到一声清脆的蜂鸣。狼从雪地上跃起来，不死斩将将擦过自己的鼻尖，被激起的暗红色瘴气模糊了他的视线，口鼻里皆是刀身上的寒铁与血腥味。两片薄薄的，带有倒刺的金属碎片落在他面前的雪里，切口均匀，沟回中填着异色的液体。他想，不知是上了什么毒。

心念转动之间，他曾经的忍者已踏着雪花，飞起一步来到了梅树下。松散的雪粉腾起，竟没留下一点脚印。兵刃相接时，方才的音声才落进他耳中。

“退后。”狼说。

九郎依言后退，但积雪太深，不便行进。他又实在担心狼，索性仍是留在原处。

狼在挥刀，攻势很猛，对面那人也毫不退让，刀刃上火星四溅，灼伤了一朵低垂的红梅。攻防转换之间，狼侧身躲开，却避之不及，衣袍割裂处，暗红色的血漫出来，将麻衣染成了暗色。狼闷哼了一声，后退一步，旋即抬手，挡住了劈砍下来的一记重击，腰向后仰，束起的发辫垂到雪地上，伤口似是裂得狠了，血珠不住地滴进白雪里，融出一个小小的坑洼。他翻身一跃，立在梅树的枝干上，从腰间取下葫芦，用牙狠狠咬开，喝了一大口，脸色才变得好些。

“乡下忍者教出的孩子，也不过如此。”那人还有闲心调侃，嗤笑着挥刀，“若不是你机缘巧合，从龙胤之子那里得到了不死之力，谁会将苇名豢养的末等下人放在眼里？

“连下人都做不好，以畜生为名的忍者果真一个赛一个的蠢笨，先是背主，又是违背父母，怎么又巴巴地爬回旧主人脚下？”那人的前襟处，暗绿色的毒气弥散开。狼却没再后退，从梅树枝上跳下来，赤红的刀刃直直刺向那人的胸膛，那人避之不及，被捅了个洞穿。红色的不死斩得了血，显得愈发妖异。那人的鲜血喷溅到狼的脸上，他伸出舌头舔干净嘴角的赤红液体，不发一言，只是挥刀。

“修罗……”那人虽被刺了一刀，却分毫不让，手上的太刀舞得猎猎生风，也向狼突刺过去。狼腾空跃起，踩在他的刀尖上，脚尖发力，踩着刀身向前一步，不死斩劈向他的头颅。黑色的兜帽碎成两半，从头顶两侧滑落下来。被凌空劈开的不只是兜帽，从额头到下巴，他的脸上绽开了一道巨大的裂痕。那人踉跄了几步，仰面倒在雪地里。狼从空中落下，站在他身边，举起刀对准他的心脏，摆好了架势。

那人仰躺着，竟还在桀桀地笑，嘴唇从正中碎裂开来，中间溢出血沫，开成四瓣红花：“你果然如你义父说的一样，只能当一条狗。”

九郎看到那人的斗篷底下又腾起绿色的烟雾，他暗道不好，飞身向前，“狼，小心！”

在他面前，狼的脚踩上那人的头颅，微微用力，那头颅竟被一脚踩碎。毒烟与血雾散去，狼将不死斩收回刀鞘，浑不在意地在雪地里随意蹭蹭绑腿，将棕黑的污血和黄白的脑浆留在白雪上。

狼蹲下来，对着那无头的尸体轻声道，“那条狗杀了他，也杀了你。”

九郎一时愣在原地。他听到狼走到自己身边，俯下身，稳住自己的肩膀，一下下舔干净他脸上的血。从眼周开始，又到鼻尖，最后用双唇舐净嘴角的血珠。

那人头颅碎裂时，血也溅了他一脸，他竟浑然不觉。

“你离得太近了。”狼在他耳边说。

九郎没有说话，他只是觉得冷，牙齿直打颤。他想，一定是风把皮肤上的温度全带走了。

“你不是狗。”过了半响，他轻轻地出声道。

“我知道。”狼说。

在他们身后，那具失去了头颅的尸体发出奇怪的响动，狼闻声，飞快地将九郎扑倒在雪地里。那具尸体竟炸裂开来，刺眼的火花尖啸着穿越苇名的上空。过了片刻，狼把九郎拉起来，拍掉身上的火药与碎肉，微微蹙眉，望着天空。

到最后也没折到梅花，两人默默无言地回到小楼。九郎将外衣脱了，蜷在炉火边。

这是他很多年来第一次看到狼杀人。

七年前，他躲在天守阁的楼梯后，看着狼杀了一心大人与永真。那时狼手上还拿着当年他们用来立下誓约的楔丸，带着慈悲愿景的刀，挥斩起来与红色的不死斩一般无二。

大概是过了太久，大概是被情欲与温柔迷了眼，他竟然忘了，身边的男人是旁人口中的修罗。

狼看到少年的样子，知道他在想什么，坐在一边，照常将一杯热茶递给他。

“我必须杀了他。”狼说。

“我知道。”少年答。

雪地里一片静寂，偌大的苇名城又只剩下两个生灵，彼此相对，还是默默无话。


	9. 九

他听见锁子甲悉悉索索的摩擦声和布帛断裂的声响，知道是狼在包扎伤口。

用烈酒擦洗腰间翻开的裂口，清理干净血块，露出粉色的肉，狼把盐巴抹在上面，一声也没有吭。

他觉得自己该去帮狼，又不知怎么开口，只能把伤药往狼那边推了一些，自己挪开，把炉火边更暖和的位置留给他，狼却没有如预想的一样坐过来。

“我要下山一趟。”狼是这么说的。腰上缠着一层一层的白色绷带，伤口处的血又渗出来。他毫无顾忌地弯腰穿上锁子甲，又套上外袍，拿起赤红的太刀向门口走。

“去杀人吗？”茶也没办法滋润他干涩的咽喉。他听着自己的声音，心想，原来自己也可以这么怨毒。

狼径直出了门，没有回头看他。

他将杯中茶一饮而尽，目光落在狼用来清洗伤口的烈酒身上。瓶身圆润，陶土细腻，上书两个大字。

是“龙泉”。

城中唯二两个活物都不喝酒，当年最盛大宴会上的主角也被扔进了仓库最不起眼的角落，只有受伤时才偶尔拿出来做消毒之用。九郎想，真可谓是暴殄天物。

但今天他想喝。

酒还剩大半，他也不用杯子，彻底丢了文雅的风度，对着酒瓶灌了一大口。

陌生的液体燎过他的舌头，顺着食道滑下，软刀子似的烧灼他的口腔与咽喉，尽数坠入胃袋里，五脏六腑皆被燃起，浓稠的酒气冲破他的牙关，从鼻腔里溢出来，又因着呼吸流回去，一点液体落进气管里，他大声咳嗽，上气不接下气，手上的瓶子里晃出几滴珍贵的液滴，溅在他手上，飞快地蒸发，带来些许凉意，又被体内的热气驱得干干净净。他靠在屋后的笼子上，一滴泪流下来。

谁说龙泉酒香醇，都是骗人的。

他举起瓶子，又往喉咙里倒了一口。

这口酒又苦又涩，呼出的气仿佛鬼哭。牙齿打着颤，此刻听起来倒仿佛战场上的金戈之声。他想起狼挥起的刀。要是在利刃刺出的那一刻舔上刀尖，一定也是这样的苦涩味道。

第三口酒在嘴里逡巡许久，不肯落下。

这是他的哭声。亲人去世时哭，狼离开时哭。在小楼里望月时眼角滑落的水珠，和天守阁上见到修罗时眼眶盛满的温热液体，酿成这么一口酒。

他仰面躺在地上，握着酒瓶，泪流满面。

第四口酒很容易便咽了下去，竟是甜的。

这是他的童年。十数年前的苇名，十数年前的平田。据说他出生那年，城中酿出的龙泉酒分外香甜。

他不知自己来自何处，也不识得自己的生身父母。只在檐下侍女的窃窃私语里听说，他出生的那一日，一个戴着面具的沉默女子挎着巨大的太刀翩然而至，从后山的竹林深处抱出一个刚脱下胞衣的孩子。交给他的父亲，接着便投了龙泉河。

他像一个普通的孩子一样长到七岁，不知不觉便到了武家的男孩该拿得起木刀的年龄。他回想起前些日子，他的忍者在习武场上四两拨千斤地战胜了平田家身材最高大的武士，一袭布衣，刀刃流转，卸下武士的面甲，跳上他的肩头用双膝扭住脖子，巨大的对手轰然跪下，激起一阵土灰。

“我想习武。”他对父亲说。

他的父亲并不显得很高兴，沉默地牵着他踱步回了书房。过了几日还是同意了，给他找了师傅，还有同龄的陪练。

陪练的是个跳脱的孩子，比他年纪稍长。带着他在庭院里上蹿下跳，采了鱼塘中的荷花，又摘了树上的红果。

虽是幼童的修习，也总有流血的时候。一日他被比自己高了许多的陪练对手掀翻在地，额角磕到院子一旁尖锐的石头上，他清晰地感觉到那石头划开皮肉，碰上骨头，撞击声在他脑海里不住地回响，但陪练的男孩和师傅冲上来瞧他时，他的额头干干净净的，没有血也没有伤，只蹭上一点微不足道的灰。

他的父亲站在廊下看得一清二楚。走上去与师傅说了些什么，师傅便带着陪练的男孩走了。庭院里只剩下父子两人，夏日的暴雨倾泻下来，父亲的声音和着雷声，比平日里要威严许多。

“以后你不必再习武了。”

他还当是自己不勤谨练习，体格又文弱，练习输了，惹恼了父亲。正当他盘算着如何去求母亲，父亲却来通知他，潜心准备龙泉参拜之年的祭典。

他没想到自己成了祭典的主角，身着白衣走上高台，将壬生气球打破，淋在头上。那天龙泉河的水流比平日里大得多，上游的瀑布轰鸣着，他听到人们交头接耳，说那是龙吟。他的父亲在欢宴散去之后，与一个高大的老者对饮，推杯换盏之间，满脸忧虑，只余叹息。

他低头看台下那个陪练的男孩，那孩子长得更高了，已然得了一把属于自己的真剑，站在武士阵列旁，显得意气风发。

他从此不是九郎大人，成了神子，被挪到了宅院深处隐藏佛堂上的寝殿里，只有书本与香火为伴。

陪练的男孩后来的事，也是从侍女那儿听来的。听闻他生了一场重病，一场高烧烧了三天，怕是要不久于人世。他想了又想，在一个没有星星的夜，佩上自己的木剑，偷偷溜出了小院。他赤着脚，猫着腰，没发出一点声音，在草丛里穿行。待到守门的侍卫换班时，他溜进了那个男孩的房间，本该陪侍着的侍女不知去了何处。

卧榻上的人虽然还在喘气，不可逆转的腐烂味道已经从他的周身弥漫出来。他跪在旁边，拍那男孩的脸，喊他的名字，他的同伴艰难地抖动了一下睫毛，终于还是没有睁开眼。

“他要死了，只有您可以救他，神子大人。”不知从哪里走出的高大忍者，他是见过的。那年授刀给狼的时候，这个人就在屏风后面。此时忍者宽厚的手掌覆上他整个背，声音低沉，听上去很是慈祥。

“怎么救？”他抬首，看着辫发斑白的魁梧忍者。

“您的血可以救他。只要您想，就可以救。”忍者的声音带着一点笑和一点期冀，循循善诱。

他紧盯着卧榻上的，他的同伴。他可以救他吗？人们都叫他神子，侍女们对他恭谨了许多。母亲告诉他，说他有受了神龙祝福的血脉，注定要与旁人有不一样的人生。

这血脉能做什么？他不知道。

他试着用手抚摸男孩的脸，请醒来吧，他在心里默念。但什么也没有发生。

“父亲大人，您为何在此？”他听到更熟悉一点的声音，是狼，他的忍者，此刻正疑惑地走进屋里，将打刀收回刀鞘。单膝跪下行礼。

“狼啊，神子大人，将会成就一番不寻常的事。”他听见魁梧的忍者低低地笑，那声音像是山林深处的夜枭。

“您该走了。”狼蹲下身，牵起他的手，“您此刻不在寝殿，您的父亲会责怪您。”

“狼啊，别这么急。”魁梧的忍者轻声细语，又转向他，“他要死了，您不想救他吗？”

他无端地觉得害怕，攥着牵住自己的手，紧紧靠着狼。小小的房室内盈满了死气，从他的口鼻侵入，一层层缠上他的肺腑，他觉得自己也要和卧榻上的人一同死去了。

狼又跪下，对着魁梧的忍者，”父亲大人，神子大人的父亲若是知道了他偷偷跑走，会怪罪下来。“言毕，狼站起身，领他离开。

他听到有人在他身后嗤笑，“你永远不知道他有什么样的力量。”

第二日清晨，太阳升起的时候，男孩的母亲的哭声惊醒了整个平田庄。头天晚上的事成了他和狼的秘密，再也无人提起。体型巨硕的魁梧忍者仿佛忘了这件事，在拜访他父亲的时候总是豪爽地喝酒，人群中甚至不会低头看他一眼。他甚至疑惑那天夜里这个人是否真的出现过，又或者那充满死气的房间只是一场幻梦。

但他却越来越常见到狼。

不知是受了谁的吩咐，平日隐匿在黑暗中的狼开始在明处陪伴着他，默默地代替自己失去的玩伴。每当他不想看书，打发长日无聊的时候，就拿着那柄木剑四处挥砍，狼有时会拿着刀鞘接他两招。但终究是没有受过系统的训练，他总是没过一会便气喘吁吁，难以为继。

又一次木剑脱手，他沮丧地坐在荷塘前，看秋日的残荷干枯卷曲的叶，有气无力地耷拉着，一只落单的鲤鱼从枯死的茎干下游过。

”狼啊，你教我吧？我也想和你一样。“他请求他的忍者。

狼没像他以为的那样低头跪下遵从命令，只是摇摇头：”您有自己该成就之事。“

次年，平田家覆灭，他从幻术中挣脱开来，在燃着火的废墟中找到自己的忍者，突然想起那个夜晚，充满了死气的房间里那个魁梧的男人。

“您的血可以救他。只要您想，就可以救。”

狼啊，和我的血一起活下去吧。

在那之后他被苇名的武士带走，他的忍者不知所踪，定下契约的刀又回到他手中。父亲的丧仪之后，他住进了悬崖尽头的小楼，成了真正的孤家寡人。

就像那只从枯死的茎干下游过去的鱼。

他等了三年，终于又等来了他的忍者，那是他与那虚影似的童年之间唯一仅剩的关联。他多想和他亲近些，但他的忍者还是和从前一样，低头行礼，分毫不差。

每个人都期待他能成就些什么。他的父亲希望他能成为神官，被人顶礼膜拜；弦一郎卿希望他能在纷纷战火中拯救危如累卵的苇名；一心大人和已经故去的丈大人，巴大人，希望他能想办法断绝这不死的诅咒。

父亲的希望，最终让亲族覆灭。弦一郎卿的期望，最终令人变成了怪物。他曾以为那三位大人们的希望亦是他的希望，他投入故纸堆中挣扎，也将狼投入险境中挣扎，这个希望最终让他失去了他唯一剩下的，他的忍者。

那么他又希望成就什么呢？

我只想当个不必被血脉左右命运的普通人。

意识被酒精抽离身体的时候，他迷糊地想。


	10. 十

狼站在阴影里，握紧了赤红的刀。

时值深夜，山下的军营大门紧闭，灯火通明。士兵排成阵列，运送着火炮和板甲，站在高台上的大将放出一只信鸽。他等着那鸟儿飞远了一些，忍义手射出飞镖，鸽子无声无息落在了远处的林子里。

白天那个孤影众以尸身为信，龙胤之子的消息，定是已经传到了山下的军营。

派遣他们的人并不在乎他们的死活，哪怕是一次又一次被屠杀殆尽，也总有新人被送来。虽然偶尔练兵，却从不曾大张旗鼓地犯禁，如今看来，在此驻扎并非是为了斩除修罗，而是为了探寻不死。

“饮尽他们的鲜血，获得力量吧。”他手里的太刀对他私语。

“我们死在这儿，这些人也得死。”他背上背着的万千纸人冲他尖叫。

狼想，不死的消息要是传到南方，不知又会掀起怎样的风波。如今那少年安稳地活着，这就很好。

所以他必须杀了他们。

他从高处一跃而下，割开了墙下士兵的肚肠。刀刃在那人的躯体内打了个转，拔出来时腾起一阵血雾。他就着这血雾，步履横飞，撕裂了数个人的咽喉。周围的士兵应声倒下，有一个似乎是肌肉绷得太紧，竟还保持着站姿，手按在未及拔出的刀上，目眦欲裂。

红色的不死斩得了血，发出阵阵蜂鸣。忍义手上冒出黑烟，背后的怨灵们攀着他的肩膀，缠在他的左臂上疯了似的笑。一只白纸人在木制的骨骼间跳着怪异的舞。

狼随着那舞步，翻身越向高台上。那大将见他近身，发出一声暴喝，举起武器抵住劈砍下来的刀锋，却挡不住从男人左臂贯出的白练一般的长枪。那长枪直直插进他的咽喉，把他的嘴变成了一口泉眼，汩汩冒出新鲜的血。他张口想让血流出来，好喘上一口气，却怎么也流不干净。

他看到那长枪缩回去，将自己带向那个男人近前，那人攥住他的肩，将脸贴在他喉头的血洞处，吸尽他流出的鲜血。

台下不知是谁发出一声非人的尖叫。

“恶鬼杀人啦——”

他听到火炮炸开的声音，那个男人还吮吸着他的血，没有抬头，甚至没有挥刀，只带着他转了个身，让他背对着他的兵，火药的渣滓击穿他的皮肉，在他的身体里炸开。

火光熄灭时，狼的手上只剩下一个苍白的头颅。他拍掉粘在身上的碎肉，将那头颅举至头顶，将余下不多的血浇在自己的头顶上。将侧脸的白斑都染成了赤色。

“还要更多。”跳着舞的纸人对狼说。

大门紧闭，没有人能逃得掉。

正一躺在同伴的尸首底下，咬住嘴唇，偷偷去看一旁的恶鬼。

他身上趴着的是伙房里的大个子。修罗跳下高台时，这大个子就挡在前面，被一刀削下了从耳后到胸口的半边身子，残存的身躯成了盖在正一身上的一床血被子。

此时那恶鬼正伏在一个士兵的尸体上，对着刀口吸血，手上的红色太刀不住地跳动。透过木头燃烧的劈里啪啦声，他听到恶鬼的低语。

“还……要更多……”

那恶鬼扔了手里的士兵，背朝着正一，仿佛被什么摄住了，跌跌撞撞地支着那把锋利的刀，向另一具尸首跑去。

是时候了。

正一从大个子的残躯底下爬出来，手里攥着匕首，蹑手蹑脚地跟上恶鬼，将匕首刺进了他的左胸。

踉跄着向前挣扎的恶鬼顿了一顿，手上的红色太刀落到沙地上，发出沉闷的声响。恶鬼跪下来，低头看着胸口穿刺出的银色金属，抬手想拔出来，终究慢慢倒了下去。

成了！

正一瞪大眼睛，深吸一口气，传说中的恶鬼，竟被他这么一个无名小卒杀死了么？待回到家乡，也能受封赏当上真正的武士，让母亲沾一沾自己的光。

一片樱花落在他的鼻尖，他还沉在自己的美梦里。

只是寒冬腊月，哪里来的樱花？

他回过神，惊恐地看那尸体。只见那匕首从修罗的伤口慢慢脱了出来，切口处无数樱花花瓣喷涌而出，修罗的指尖动了动，飞快地爬起来，又握住了那把刀。

完了。他想。今天合该交代在这里，再也看不到母亲了。

但恶鬼却没有看他，跌跌撞撞地向营地外跑去，手臂射出绳索，踩上燃烧着的高台越过墙去，无声无息地消失在夜色里。

 

狼听到自己的血在哭。那哭声盖过了不死斩的蜂鸣和怨灵们的尖叫，带着巨大又纯粹的悲伤，响彻他的脑海。

”不……你不是修罗！“有人撕扯着嗓子喊。他听过那声音，是在天守阁上，他望着城下的火海，四周亦燃着不灭的火。

他痛苦地捂住耳朵，想把这声音从身体里赶出去，纸人们绕上他的脖子，渐渐收紧，将他的呜咽声打了一个结，堵在喉管里。他倒在雪地上，手脚并用地向前爬去，像一只濒死的野兽，不顾一切地想逃回窝里。

再回过神来的时候，他发现自己躺在一个破庙中。一室的神佛面带怒容，俯视着他，墙上的符纸被风吹得猎猎作响。

是了，猎杀结束的时候，他总是会回到这破庙里，他的归途从来不是那座悬崖尽头的小楼。

他怀里抱着不死斩，仰面躺倒，血把衣服浸透，别人的血混着他自己的，结成红色的冰。

他抬眼看到神龛前供奉着的黑色打刀，像一个溺毙的人，去捉最后的一根稻草，却怎么也抓不到。

他从来都没有选择，只能握紧这一把刀。

 

真疼啊。九郎躺在地上，火炉烧得太旺，一身的虚汗浸透了几层衣裳，黏黏腻腻地贴在他身上，他想把外衣脱了，手臂却似有千斤重，怎么也抬不起来。

他半身在那小小的牢笼里，头正对着窗，手里拿着的酒瓶已经空了。月亮惨白地挂着，照在他脸上，让他想起森森的骨。

已经是半夜了，狼还没有回来。

这个想法让他稍微清醒过来。他挣扎着推开窗户，熄了炉火，任由冷风把一身沉甸甸的酒意吹散。换下一身被汗湿的衣服，他终于清晰地感受到来自血液深处的不祥的喧嚣。

他的血在不安地翻涌着，像是在诉说着什么。

狼在哪里？

九郎推开门，白天扫成堆的雪被夜风吹散了，在地上结了一层霜。他没有犹豫太久，披着斗篷冲出了小楼。

积雪太深，他一脚深一脚浅地走着。进了城门就是天守阁。他记得从那里能望见苇名城最远的城邑，那是层峦叠嶂之下的一方平地，再往外走，就到了边境。

若是登上天守阁，或许能看到狼的去路。

朔风吹鼓的月夜里，一身白衣的少年在废墟间攀登着。

他登上天守阁，被一具无人收殓的白骨绊了一跤，又摔在另一具白骨上。那都是他的故人。

”对不起。“他对着那两具白骨低声道，吝惜着投在他们身上的目光，爬起来径直冲向朝南的方向。

山下的火光照亮了夜，赤色的火焰，仿佛是鲜血染就的。九郎按住自己的心脏，感到它正痛苦地收紧，缩成一个小小的团，为另一人身体里流动着的相同血液哀悼。

狼不在那儿。他的血轻轻地告诉他。

像是受了感召似的，九郎奔向天守阁的下层，为忍者准备的密道门竟然开着，他走进去，内里一片漆黑，本该燃起的蜡烛早在几年前就熄灭了。他急切地摸索着墙壁，向前走去。

刺骨的夜风再次吹到脸上，九郎发现自己站在一个破庙前。庙里躺着一个熟悉的人。那人像母体中的婴儿一般蜷缩起来，怀里还抱着一把赤红的太刀。

”狼！“他听到自己破了音，周身的血液又沸腾起来。

那人闻声艰难地抬头，见了来人，挣扎着想躲，嘴里溢满了血，发出”嗬嗬“的声音，说出口的话却模糊不清。出鞘的不死斩闻到了新鲜的血液，在他怀里不住地跳动着，他无望地将刀刃面向自己，胸腹处被刀刃割得鲜血淋漓。

”你做什么！“九郎扑上去抢那把刀，他一手握紧刀刃，一手拨开狼的手。狼只是不住地发着抖，并没有多少力气，由着他将赤色的太刀甩到一边，发出一声清脆的响。离了主人的刀身彻底安静了下来。

手上的旧伤又一次裂开，九郎用流血的手捧住狼的脸。他从未见过狼如此脆弱的样子。在他的记忆里，即使是在生死一线时，狼也总是镇定自若的。

狼的眼睛无神地睁着，金色的瞳孔扩散开，只剩下一点快要熄灭的，小小的火苗。九郎顺着他的视线望过去，狼紧盯着的竟是一把熟悉的打刀。不知被谁供在佛前，却疏于照料，已经落了一层灰。

他好像明白了什么，从神龛前取下那把刀，用袖子擦干净了，双手捧着，跪在狼的身前。

”我父亲对我说……这是一把带着慈悲远景的刀。即使摆脱不了杀人的宿命，也带着它一起吧。

“这是我第三次把它给你了，你可不许再把它弄丢了。

”那么就以’楔丸‘为约定，从此以后，无论何时，我定会不离不弃。“

他将刀放到狼的怀里，又去抱住他，纯白的衣衫被两人的血浸透了，让他想起小时候的婚宴上，新娘子穿着的白无垢。

”从此以后，要染上夫家的颜色呀。“旁人总是这样祝福。

那么就让自己也染上狼的颜色吧。

他俯下身，蜻蜓点水似的亲吻狼，小心翼翼地不去压他的伤口。他贴近狼的脸，对他喃喃地诉说。

”每个人都希望我能用我的血脉成就些什么，我试了很多次，还是对他们的愿望无能为力，我用它成就过的唯一一件事，就是救了你。

”有些事情我可能永远也无法忘记，但如果我也染上你的颜色，那就没有关系了吧。“

浸透了血的衣衫被层层剥下，周身的伤痕触目惊心。九郎伏在狼的身上，狂热的亲吻那些伤口，嘴里充盈着鲜血的腥甜，他好像第一次理解了狼。

或许本来就该是这样的。孤单的神子失去了一切，只留下自己力量的唯一的见证，那是他这一生唯一成就的事。

所以无论如何，他绝对不能放下狼。

他被狼翻身压在身下，感到狼身上的血淅淅沥沥地滴在自己脸上，便张开嘴去接。

他抬头对着那些满面怒容的神明嗤笑，感到狼的欲望和着血液贯穿了自己，反复击打着体内最柔软的一点，他抽搐着挺动身体，想要离狼更近一些。他抬手圈住狼的脖子，双腿勾住男人伤痕累累的腰，注视着狼的面孔时，余光瞟向满室的神佛，挑衅似的呻吟。

他越过狼的肩膀，透过因快感缓缓流出的泪，看到男人背后背负着的无数的纸人。他失神地想，为什么自己和狼还没有被这些怨恨压死？

高潮来临的刹那，他眼见那些纸人烧起来，火星溅射到神龛前，点燃了无数的鬼佛。他闭上眼睛，眼里全是不灭的火。

天光乍明。

 

小贩很老了。自他从那苇名国死里逃生，已经过了很多年。他把当年捡到的东西卖了一大笔钱，讨了个老婆，开了一家点心店，如今点心店传给了他的儿子，他坐在店门口，抱着他的小孙子讲故事。

”很多年前，在现在这个国度的北方，有一个苇名国。里面住着恶鬼，不死不灭，斩杀路遇的一切生灵。“

”爷爷爷爷，你见过恶鬼吗？“那孩子奶声奶气地问。

”自然是见过的！“小贩抬高声音道，”但是你爷爷被一个年轻的天神救啦！天神和恶鬼缠斗了数月，最后同归于尽，业火烧了三天三夜，一路烧到云上面，连云里的仙宫都被烧掉哩！“

”那恶鬼最后被除掉了吗？“小孙子又问。

”那是自然！业火熄灭之后，那苇名国什么也没剩下，只是在山腰处，还剩下两棵樱花树，枝干还纠缠在一起哩！人家都说啊，这两棵樱花树，一棵是神仙，一棵……“

”老板，来半斤牡丹饼。“小贩的故事被打断，小孙子不满地在他怀里蹬着腿，他闻言抬头看去，出声的人身量纤瘦，一袭白衣，是个少年。少年身后跟着一个男人，脸上没什么表情，粗硬的头发在脑后束着，眼侧点点斑白，腰上挎着一把黑色的打刀。

他将小孙子从膝上放下来，对着那少年看了又看，心里觉得眼熟，却想不起在哪见过。那少年随手从男人的腰间取下钱袋，数了铜板给他，又笑着接过包好的牡丹饼。

”狼，走吧。“那少年说完这句，片刻的功夫，便同男人消失在人群里，再也寻不着了。


End file.
